


A Waterfall Story

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2017 Stories and Requests [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Undyne decides to open up to Alphys and reveal how she lost her eye.





	A Waterfall Story

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: _A Christmas Story_ parody

"Alphys!"

The good doctor would never get to explain why the Snail Ice Cream was such an important motif of the central themes of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, because before her claws could click post, she found herself hoisted in the air.

"AH! Undyne, wh-what-" She was deposited roughly on the sofa.

" _HeytherebabeI'mgonnatellyouhowIlostmyeye!_ "

"Pardon?"

"Heytherebabe. I'mgonnatellyou. HowIlostmyeye!"

"N-not enough spaces b-between your words, Undyne."

Undyne exhaled, summoning her minuscule reserve of patience. "You wanted to know about my eye, yeah? Well I'm tellin' ya!"

"Oh, r-really? But you s-said you were saving th-that story for something important. What's ch-changed?"

"Yeah, well," her surviving eye darted around the room, "what's more important than trust in a relationship? I'm gonna bare my soul to you!"

"Oh m-my..."

It had worked. Alphys was so interested she didn't notice Undyne glancing again, seeing a large furry hand reaching through the window and successfully retrieving the broken figurine for emergency repairs.

* * *

"An' that's when he said 'I'm sorry, I thought you said antiquing'! Wa ha ha!"

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

"Woah there Undyne, watch were yer spillin' that stuff."

"Sorry Gerson, but that was hilarious!"

"Damn right it was! So, how's the training with Fluffybuns comin' along?"

"...fine..."

"Not with that tone it ain't. What's buggin' ya?"

"It's just, he won't let me summon a weapon yet! I'm still using dumb wooden poles like a dumb little kid."

"An' what do you reckon you'd use if he lets ya?"

"I'm thinking a big spear, so I can stab humans from far away!"

"...those are pretty dangerous, kiddo. You might put your eye out."

"What, am I supposed to fight humans with a pillow?!"

"Heh, magic pillow to the face'd hurt as much as a magic brick or a magic airplane or-"

"I'm training to be in the Royal Guard you dumb turtle! I gotta look the part!"

"Course ya do. He knows that. He just wants to make sure you can fight the part too when it comes down to it."

"Well I can!"

"Oh really?" - _Slurrrrp_ \- "'kay then. Try dodgin' this."

"Dodge what-"

_FLASH. WOOSH. THUD._

"Heh! Sorry girl, didn't mean for you to land on yer face like that."

"Tht wz ttly osm!"

"Don't speak with a mouthful of floor, Undyne."

" **THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!** Your hammer rules! Do it again!"

"Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

"But why aren't we training tomorrow?"

"It's... a personal matter I must attend to, Undyne."

"Okay, whatever. Hey, if I'm getting a day off, can we talk about weapon summoning first?"

"Hmm. I am still not sure if you are ready. Though I do believe your form with the practice weapon is making significant improvement."

"You're damn- I mean darned right it is!"

"So, if you were to focus on summoning a weapon, do you think you know what it would be?"

"It'll be a totally awesome spear of course!"

"A spear? Hmm. It would certainly compliment your agility. But you must take care with such a choice, child. It would be very easy to put your eye out."

"Not you too!"

"Me too-? Ah. Gerson gave his opinion on the matter already, did he not?"

"Yeah, and why do you all want me to stay safe? What good is that if I might have to fight a human some day? Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh y-yes, I'm fine. I appreciate what you are saying, but all the training I can give you will make no difference if you get hurt before you even face a human."

"What, you think I'm gonna look at the pointy end real close? I know what way to point it!"

"I'm sure you do. But do you know how to properly summon the correct counterweight on the handle for efficient throws? What if your opponent uses your own momentum against you? That could be another way you are injured."

"Okay, I don't know that stuff, but I thought you were going to teach me!"

"I am. But with the training staff first."

"...brng..."

"Sorry?"

"...'s boring..."

"War is not fun, Undyne. If you must avail of it, you must do so properly. Are you here to protect others, or to look impressive?"

"No, I really do wanna help everyone! I wanna make their hopes and dreams true!"

"Ha ha ha. It's a good thing you are terribly at lying. But if you like, we can do something fun this afternoon."

"Is it tending to the flowers in the throne room-"

"It's tending to the flowers in the throne room!"

* * *

"And by the time he finished I could tell you every damn thing about every damn flower in that room! So I made sure to forget that right away."

"Yes, I can't say I have the hands for gardening either. Or the wings, for that matter."

"I don't get it, Doc. I know I can handle a spear, but both of them think I'll blind myself like I'm Jerry!"

"No, I don't think they think that way, young Undyne. At least on an intellectual level they know you're probably ready for it. I haven't had to patch you up in the Barracks for months, so you're at least getting better at not hurting yourself when you do something reckless."

"Then why are they so reluctant to let me move on?"

"I thought you were sharper than one of those spears you want. Ever since the war started, it's clear the one thing Asgore hates is when someone he's responsible for gets hurt. It doesn't have to be a kid, you could have been in the Royal Guard for seventy years and he'll have nightmares if you get a papercut. And Gerson's always watched out for the kids in Waterfall, so of course he'll be cautious too. They both know you won't hurt yourself, but they still worry about what happens if you do."

"Are... are you calling me blunt?!"

"...yeah, let's go with that. I have to double check something about human anatomy, we can talk another time."

"Is it the spleen? That organ always sounded weird."

"You're not wrong. Turns out if they lose it it's not immediately fatal. So if a human is injured before we can retrieve the soul I don't need to worry about that, I can focus on their other injuries."

"That was always weird how Asgore makes you learn how to treat humans like that."

"Well a hundred humans could fall down here and it does us no good if they die before we can reach them. I talk with him about what I think I could treat sometimes, he seems really pleased. Sometimes I think... no, he's determined to free us."

"Damn right! And so am I!"

"Well I know _you_ are."

"Thanks for insulting me, Doc!"

"I wasn't... Ahhhhh, you're welcome."

* * *

"Hey, didja settle your personal thing?"

"Oh, um, yes I did. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, where's the staff?"

"I've been thinking about our conversation the other day, and you are right. It's time you learned to summon your own weapon."

" **HELL YEAH!** "

"Now, you can conjure bullets of course?"

"Yeah!" Plink.

"Nice aim, right in the middle of my armour. Well your weapon is summoned similarly. You just have to visualise it. Concentrate and perhaps by the end of today-"

 _FLASH_. "Hey, I did it!"

"Goodness, so you did! Hmm, nice and sturdy. Let's see how it handles impact. You see those targets over there?"

"Yeah."

"Try and hit the exact middle. Take your time. Don't be to brash with it."

"Okay... breathe in... breath out... lift it up like this... aaaand... _NGAH!_ "

"Undyne?!"

* * *

"...and I hit the target dead on! It was awesome! But then there was a pain in my eye that came out of nowhere, Asgore thought I really did stab myself. But Doctor Drake came along and found out there was a quirk of my soul causing a buildup of magic in the eye. If it went too long it might cause me to lose control of my magic and explode or something! So he had to remove it. Asgore gave me my first patch, it had a flower on it!"

Alphys' tail twitched as she sat on the edge of her seat. "Oh, th-that's so sad. I bet we m-might have been able to save it with all the r-research we've done on the s-soul."

"Don't worry about it, babe! 's one of those weird things. So now you know the most vulnerable I've ever been. Our relationship will be even stronger than before!"

"Y-you're darned straight!"

Undyne barked a laugh of triumph, picked up Alphys again and spun her around. The furry hand seized its chance and replaced the figurine. The misplaced cat ear now stuck out from her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/uPLBrMhn
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
